Vengeful Hearts
by Beta Genius
Summary: The death of Ansem until he finds another, and Cloud's revenge on an old enemy. But why must Jeria die now? part I left out, ansem finds someone like him, and he's in the same area where he died : Please R&R!LAST PART UP!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own kingdom hearts. You keep reviewing, I keep updatin'. No use continuing it if you don't have anyone reading it, y'know? Even if it's just one review, I'm still happy with it! Well, that's all. Hope you enjoy it!

Vengeful Hearts

He stood there, stuck in the gaze of evil. He wanted freedom, and he thought with the power he had he could defeat anything, but he never thought he would meet such a powerful being. He knew no harm would come to him, but he was just terrified by it, and knew when he _was_ hit, it would catch a mighty punch.

The Heartless had come to this planet a few days earlier, finding how easy it was to take it over. They left the villain named Hades in charge, along with his servant named Cloud, which had also made a deal with him to get back with his friends. On this planet, though, they had no problem convincing the most powerful being to join them, seeing how the Heartless had consumed his heart long before they were ever released. His name had been feared throughout his world, which was the first of many to be linked to darkness. Supposedly Cloud had come from the same area, but nothing more was discussed about it. Though nothing else _needed_ to be discussed, for everyone knew that, besides for the leader of the Heartless, he was the strongest.

The man known abound only needed one blow of his mighty masamune to knock Riku off his feet. With it, he was defeated in one swipe, the man turning away as the aide came to take him away.

When Riku was healed by many potions and elixirs, he just sat there, still in stunned silence at the power Sephirtoh possessed. Maleficent came over, finding him there and showing him along. Only then did he break his quietness.

"W-what was that thing?" Riku asked.

"He is known as Sephiroth, feared by all those who oppose him, great ally to those who follow him."

"Yeah, I can see why. But...he's so much stronger! I mean, what if he goes against you?"

"He will not, for he knows we only go along with him. Besides, the leader is stronger than him."

"Is there anyone stronger than the leader?" he asked.

Maleficent stopped, looking to Riku with her cold, stern eyes. "There is one, we fear, that may be stronger than him, but that is why we're here."

"Is it someone on the light?"

Maleficent said nothing, but continued to walk on. Riku followed, walking with her in silence to the upper balcony. They watched as Sephiroth stood there, waiting for the next battle to commence. The gates opened on the other side of the arena, and Riku walked up close to the ledge to get a close look of who it was. He thought it would be something massive, something with the power to defeat Sephiroth with one punch, but he almost fell over laughing when he saw who it was.

"That?! That's what you're so scared of? A little girl?!" he whispered.

"Do not under estimate her size, my boy. Just watch."

This girl, dressed in a long, silver dress with her black hair placed back in a ponytail, seemed different now she stood in the dim sunlight. She seemed to glow a sort of gray with her fair skin and bleached flat hat. Her eyes, a deep violet, with her face a stricken expressionless void.

"Are you Sephiroth?" she said, her small voice eclipsing what she really was.

"Are you my challenger?" he question, and she nodded. "Then I can say I am. But I suggest you spare yourself the hurt and back out now before I step on you."

The girl just stood there, her eyes narrow. But she finally reached her hand out slowly, turning slightly as she did but keeping her head towards him. "I think not." Suddenly, a sphere formed in her hand, a black with green outline. Before Sephiroth could think anything of it, it shot a mighty blast, sending Sephiroth flying across the arena and into the force field, cracking it as he did. There was a long pause of shock as she made her way across to him. A pool of blood formed where he lay helpless, staring with his mako-green eyes in horror as the little girl grinned.

"For it is I who will step on you." So she did. With her high-heeled shoes she stepped on his chest, hearing a sickening crack of his ribs. He screamed in pain, the little girl chuckling to herself and stepping off, blood staining the sandstone arena as she walked out.

Riku stepped back, terrified. Maleficent turned, beginning to walk away with a worried expression. Riku walked after her, staying close in fear that the girl may be near by.

"Maleficent...who was that little girl?"

"It is as we feared..." she mumbled, ignoring his question to her own thoughts.

"What? What did you fear?" he questioned.

"That girl...She...She is the daughter of our leader."

"What?! He has a daughter?"

"Yes. It is said that before eh opened the door to the Heartless, he had a wife and family. The mother died many years ago, and he was placed with the care of her. No one really knew about it, but apparently it is so. And it is...as he had not hoped, a threat."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl is stronger than Sephiroth, and she is stronger than our leader as well. This means that if she decides to take a different action, our own ideals will be threaten."

"Like that's going to happen! Did you see what she did to the guy? She stepped on him when the match was up and almost killed him! Talk about going in the path of the Heartless, huh?"

"Yes, but what if she finds a different meaning? What if she is manipulated, like you were at one point?"

"Then I'll be there to tell her otherwise!"

Maleficent stopped, turning to face him. "Will you? Then you'll take responsibility for what happens if she does?"

"I'll help her figure out that what's she's thinking is a lie, sure! I know what it's like, and I have to help her out, especially if she's stronger than the leader."

She smirked, more evilly than he realized at the moment in time. "Well, let's leave that to her to decide. What do you think Jeria?"

Riku turned around slowly, now knowing that there was someone there. He soon faced the still gaze of the little girl, not so little anymore. She seemed older face-to-face, almost the same age. But he face was plain, pale as if she were a porcelain doll. He stood back a bit, remembering the damage she could do to a person if he made any sudden moves. But she grinned seeing this, looking up the Maleficent.

"A brave one, isn't he?" she said. Riku was surprised by her statement, but soon knew the reason when she continued, looking to him. "Most people run away when they meet me."

"Oh..." he let out with a very small whisper, and she laughed.

"Forgive me, I did not properly introduce myself. My name is Jeria, daughter of Ansem. Who are you?"

"Me? Uh, m-my name is...is..." he stuttered, forgetting out of the shock he was in.

"Riku. His name is Riku, Jeria," Maleficent filled in.

"Oh, why hello Riku, nice to meet you."

"Yeah...nice to meet you too, Jeria."

She seemed different now that he met her in person. She didn't seem quite the savage one might think at first. She seemed quieter, shyer, almost..._nicer_, to put it bluntly. But still, the vision of her breaking Sephiroth's ribs with ease and _laughing_ about it...it made him wonder.

"Jeria," a voice spoke from down the hall. "It is time to leave."

"Alright, be right there," she yelled, turning back to Riku. "Well, hopefully I'll see you again. Bye Riku."

"Umm....Bye..." That word, _hopefully_, wasn't very reassuring to him. But as she waved goodbye and ran to where her caretaker would be, he waved back slowly, still in surprise. But Maleficent soon took his wrist forcefully, making him stopped.

"Do not even _try_ to become friends with her, my boy. She'll only take your heart, and we do not want that, do we?"

Riku shook his head quickly, pulling his arm away. Maleficent continued slowly on her way, as she always did. Riku remained for a moment, thinking. He wondered, and knew, deep down, that her words meant something. It was not hopefully, it was that she would see him again, he only wondered when. But he turned and ran after Maleficent, knowing that it would not be any time soon.

***

"Take care of her..." he said, trying his best to pull the door shut. Sora, with a stern heart, nodded his head, pushing his best to get it closed.

The door finally sealed, leaving him and King Mickey within. The Heartless left behind crawled everywhere, waiting to steal there last victims hearts. It was all a competition now, seeing who could get to them first without being killed.

"Come on, Riku, we have to fight them off!" Mickey said, fighting off the approaching Heartless the best he could.

Riku remained silent, standing still. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. They weren't getting out, and even if someone searched for them, they could never fight them all off forever. He'd messed up, he knew he had. He wondered if he even had a heart left, after what he had done to the worlds abound, he wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. He just hoped Kairi and Sora, all that he had hurt, could forgive him, one day.

He fell to his knees, sitting back against the door. He didn't care if the Heartless took him. He'd been there once, what was so wrong if he was there again? There was no hope left, though he knew he should help Mickey, he just couldn't. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He didn't _need_ to move, especially if he wanted to the Heartless to take him. They would just come to him. With one quick lunge into his chest it would all be over.

So he let them come, crawling up the sides of the area around and surround. He shut his eyes slowly, wanting the moment to end there and then. He apologized the Kairi, to Sora, as he waited. But as a minute went by, the moment never came. He opened his eyes again, seeing to his side that the Heartless had stopped in their pursuit, cowardly backing away. He stood, soon looking forward. His heart skipped a beat, see the back of the person who had been most feared. They just stood there, knowing he had stood, but soon spoke.

"Go away," she said, waving her hand and making the Heartless cower at her will. She turned, a smirk striking her face. "He's mine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Don't worry! This isn't the end! please review, and have a nice day! ^_^


	2. Part Two

Part two

Riku just stared, dumbfounded. But she continued to smile, clasping her hands together. He thought, for sure, that he would not last the second she came near him. But instead, She threw her hands up to the sky, a bright blue light spreading throughout the area. Riku was shocked when her evil smile turned soft, walking towards him. Strangely enough, the surroundings had froze, every Heartless and even King Mickey, everything but them. She laughed, clapping her hands together.

"Don't look so surprised, Riku."

"You...Jeria...I remember you! You were the only who defeated Sephiroth in the Coliseum...And Ansem's daughter."

"That is correct. And I remember you too, Riku. The shy boy who was new to the Heartless."

"Yeah, but eventually by mistake."

She frowned. "Don't feel to bad. At least you're not the daughter of a murderer."

He grinned half-heartedly. "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right," she stated, reaching forward to his head. He froze, noticing that it did not hit. "As I'm right we're dead."

"D-dead?" he questioned, and she nodded, pulling her hand back from where it had been between his head.

"Right. Well, actually, sort of dead. See, if you're really dead, you can't go back."

"Whereas you can?"

She smiled. "That's why I'm here. Why I spared you. See, I have control over the Heartless, as my father did. Except...I'm not so blinded anymore."

"Blinded?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "I'll explain later. If there's a later. Only question is," she pointed a finger at him, grinning, "will there be one?"

"I don't get it," Riku said.

"Obviously," she pouted, crossing her arms. "Look, to put it plain and simple, what's worse to you. To continue life as you are now, or to die, and leave the responsibility behind? But choose wisely, for it may be your last."

Riku paused, looking deep into her violet eyes to see who sincere she was being. Apparently she was, thus this was more than he was grasping. But if he really did have another chance, here and now, to get out, then he might as well take it.

"To live."

She smiled. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Hmm...Are you positive?"

"Yes, already!" he yelled. He hated it when people did that, and he was on the verge of changing his mind.

"Alright. Your path has been set."

Her image began to fade, as well as the surroundings. He felt the floor beneath him give way, falling once more in darkness. But he felt no fear, he couldn't. There was nothing _to_ fear anymore. He was going to get a second chance, and with it the chance to make it up to Kairi and Sora. To everyone...

But where was she? Where was Jeria? Where had she gotten to? He felt childish, thinking with so many questions. He heard his heartbeat, everything going cold within him. He felt a change within his mind, dizziness flooding his system. A sharp wind hit his face, his hair flowing over his face. But was that his hair? It seemed longer, it seemed to be growing on his head with every second. When he finally hit rock bottom, he felt a pain in his side, his ears dull.

He opened his eyes, finding himself sitting there against a brick wall, with one right across. It rained, though he could hear nothing. He looked at his hands, seeing that the gloves he once wore had grown tight around his fingers and almost cut of the circulation. He pulled them off, staring at the nimble hands which were not his own, but _were_. He stood up slowly, his now long, drenched hair falling over his face in the poring rain. He stumbled out of the alley he was in, coming face to face with this new world.

It was smoggy, gray all around. He saw cars, flashing lights, people laughing and yelling, and yet he heard _nothing_. It was if his ears had been torn off, and he even put a hand up to them to make sure they were still there. He leaned up against a wall, feeling sick all of the sudden. But he had no time to rest, when suddenly a hand reached out, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. When they were in a secluded area, the woman pulled off the hood of her coat, showing it to be Jeria. But she was older, about twenty, and a bit shorter than he was. She tried to say something, but still he could not hear. She knew of this when he did not respond, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. They entered soon into a building, looking like a tavern. She set him in a chair near the back, writing down on a piece of paper and pen that were left on the table that she'd be right back. He nodded slowly, just sitting there as she rushed outside.

He just waited there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the same spot on the floor. He saw people's conversation going on, but none really concerning him. One, however, did, when a lady came out and ask a guy who he might be. The man looked around, his eyes narrow with thought when he suddenly stood up. The man, with spiky blonde hair and a blood red cape, walked over, staring at Riku closely. He looked back to the lady and nodded, who's eyes went wide. The man suddenly unsheathed his sword, bringing it up to Riku's neck. He said something, but still he could not hear a word, though he could tell that all but that had gone silent. As the man moved his arm back, Riku knew he was going to kill him, but the man suddenly stopped. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because he was forced, flying back into the barroom counter and back behind it. He saw Jeria standing in the doorway, her hand extended out, as she slowly, with panting breath, looked to Riku, shaking her head.

She walked over to him, kneeling down and handing him the clothes she had just bought. With writing it down again, she told him to go change in the bathroom, and he did so.

Jeria walked over to the counter when the man stood, reaching over and grabbing the collar of his coat.

"Leave him alone or else," she threatened, her teeth gritted.

"Hey what-" a woman with brown hair and green eyes said, but the man stopped her with a hand held up in the air.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"The question is who are you and why did you try to hurt him?"

"My name is Cloud. I live here. And that kid you protected is a Heartless," he said.

"Used to be," she said.

"I've answered your question, now answer mine."

"My name is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is what will happen if you come near him again," she stated.

"...Who _are_ you?" the woman with brown hair asked.

"...One you should be worried about more than that weakling. At least, back when."

"Wait a second!" Cloud exclaimed, hitting her grip away and backing up. "I know you! Ansem's daughter! Jeria!"

She smirked. "How could you tell?"

There was a long pause of shock from the whole tavern, when Riku finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing his new set of clothes. Even a coat, which would protect him from the rain. He sat back into the chair he was originally at, Jeria going over and sitting across from him. She handed him a pill, which he had no idea what it was but took it anyway. With one sharp click in his ear he finally began to hear voices mumbling in the tavern, hearing Jeria as she spoke.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me now?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well that's good news."

"Where are we?" he questioned.

"We're in Midgar, Riku...Five year later."

"What?"

"Well...here." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small mirror, handing it to him.

He stared at his reflection, shocked. He was older too, his hair grown out as he had suspected. He was himself, just at the age of twenty. He looked up, Jeria shrugging. She took the mirror away, putting it back in her sleeve.

"I guess coming back to life has a draw back," she stated.

"A drawback?! I'm **_twenty_**! You call that just a drawback?!

"Well, at least your here, aren't you?"

He sat back, knowing she was right. "So why are we here? And why couldn't I hear?"

"We're here because we need to be here, and you couldn't hear because you were being brought back without being released through the door. That pill you took will only last a few hours too, but eventually it will ware off. You won't get your real hearing back for a few months."

"What happened to King Mickey?"

"I took him home too. See, while you were falling to here, I had to save him from the Heartless and take him back to his castle before anything else happened."

"Jeria," he said, "why were you even there? And why did you save me?"

"I was there because...my father learned how strong I was. In being stronger than him, he imprisoned me there, just after I fought Sephiroth, actually. I had a change in Heart, and so that is why I saved you, because I knew, the moment you shut that door on yourself, you had changed to. Or rather," she smiled, "had just been blinded, as I once had."

"So..." Cloud said standing near by with the brown haired woman who listened in. "You two came from the door? Then you were the ones who released the Heartless onto our world again."

"What?" Riku questioned, but Jeria stood up.

"No, it was not us. The door was opened recently, and we left five years ago."

"Then if you didn't...who did?" the brown haired woman asked.

She smirked, laughing a bit. "You people have no idea, do you?"

"What?" Cloud questioned, his eyes set on her.

"The person who opened the door again...is my father."

"WHAT?!" all three of them inquired, speculating on how that could be so.

"That's right," she said. "It even said it in his reports. Long ago he cast his old body into darkness for a new one, finding it frail, weak. After he was destroyed by his own greed to find Kingdom Hearts, he was sent back into darkness too. Eventually, he met back up with his body, and thus he has returned, striking the nearest planet. Unfortunately for you, this is it."

"So that's why! But why are the heartless so much bigger?" the woman asked.

"Because they are stronger, as my father has grown stronger with the consumption of darkness." She turned to Riku. "And you are the only one to can defeat him now."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, with the Key Bearer gone missing, there is no one else who can fight with as great of power. My father is the only one who has any clue, too. Riku, you are the only one left. I cannot fight him, for my powers are too weak after sending both you and King Mickey out of Kingdom Hearts. Please, for the sake of all worlds, fight, and help me, along with the rest who care, find the Key Bearer."

"But I can't. I have nothing to fight him with!"

"Yes, you do. Give me your hands," she said.

Riku did what he was asked, Jeria taking his hands. With a sudden flash of light, something formed in both hands, something heavy. When they finally took form, Jeria let go, stumbling back.

"These are your Keyblades. They will be your source of power. Please, use them well."

Riku stood up, the blades still in his hands. He grinned, putting them to his sides underneath his coat where the sheathes were.

"Heh, kind of makes me feel like a rock star," he joked, seeing the complete steal blades with sort of a black tint.

Jeria tried to smile, but failed when her knees buckled, falling back. Luckily Cloud was there to catch her, setting her on the floor. She looked up at Riku as he ran to her side, pointing out the door. "My father...He's on the other side of town at this very moment...summoning his dark powers. Please...defeat him."

Riku nodded, clenching his fists and beginning to walk out. He pulled his hood over his still wet hair, concealing his eyes from the outside world...

As stepped through the almost abandoned streets, the rain coming down hard now. His hearing had begun to fail long before, and he couldn't even hear himself think. All he did hear was dull sounds of the surrounding world. Whether it be the thunder above, of his feet hitting the wet ground. He finally came to a wide open area, a tall building standing before him. Someone looked down from the roof, smirking. Riku knew who it was, and the person knew who he was.

He stopped walking, looking forward. But suddenly, Heartless began to surround him. The people in the tavern had been right; these were different. They were about two feet taller, stronger, faster, but still with there glowing yellow eyes. But no matter what, he stood fearlessly, continuing to stare straight.

"Where's Sora?" he mouthed, but he knew he said it out loud.

The man up on the building reached for his face, taking off the mask which concealed his eyes and looked up to the sky with his arms outstretched. The Heartless then began to close in, Riku getting anxious. He unsheathed his Keyblades, hearing the _cling_ of the metal dully. Blue flames sprouted from the ground, forming a Heartless symbol around....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So what did you think? This took me a while to write, seeing how to get it accurate enough. So I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! Should I continue it?


	3. Part Three

Part Three

"Foolish boy. Have you not learned _anything_?" the man exclaimed with a smirk, but Riku had yet to hear.

He only kept his concentration on the Heartless, looming ever closer to his being. He gritted his teeth, gripping the handles of the blades tighter as they approached. His patience was wearing thin, the Heartless seeming to play a game with his mind. He looked behind him, seeing that he was completely surrounded. He almost grinned to it, finding it humorous that they would do this. He thought of it almost as a standoff, putting his blades to his sides and shutting his eyes.

With the thunder bellowing overhead, it took a moments notice when all had gone quite to him. "Draw..."

He opened his eyes, slicing towards the nearest Heartless. With this, it seemed to trigger them, lunging for him. But it was inevitable. There were about thirty of them, but, technically speaking, there were two of him, leaving them with no chance. Though it did take a while for him to finish them all off, he managed, looking up to the man who still stood, his arms outstretched to the sky. Riku, leaping through the flames which still burned brightly, made his way to the stairwell, climbing to the top as fast as he could. When he finally came to the last door, he threw it open, stepping out.

But what he found struck him cold, and what he saw as the man turn froze him to the core.

A dark, most evil essence flowed in the sky, forming a vortex. A substance, like black mist, swirled from the feet of the man. He turned slowly with hearing the door, revealing his face...and his eyes, which glowed a violent red.

He looked...exactly _like_ Riku, or at least when he was younger. But he was taller, his outfit much different. His hair, though, gave it away that it was almost as if he copied, silver with a ragged cut. But he only smirk, and laughed, as he saw Riku's fear.

"You managed to escape, and yet...you, as the others which have come before you, understand absolutely _nothing_." He shrugged. "And it seems that my daughter escaped as well. No matter, for her power is much too weak to deal with the powers I shall release onto this world."

With it, he looked up, his very existence flowing away into the vortex with the mist. As he was gone, however, was when everything else started to go. The cement roof began to crack, the very door he had opened, soon enough, ripping off it's hinges and flying up into it. He tried to keep his balance, but his shoes have no traction to the ground breaking up under his feet. His last and final moment on the ground was spent thinking of what would happen next, until his feet finally gave way and he was sent flying up into the air...

Suddenly, he felt himself stop, staring up into the sky as he was slowly dragged back to the earth. He could no see why, but was only glad he wasn't going any farther. Something was latched onto his coat, Riku finding himself being set of the ground and quickly pulled to the edge. He about shouted in fear as he saw himself dive off the edge, but only swallowed his stomach now latched in his throat as he swung up to the opposing building. He stopped for a brief moment before he swung to the other, and then the other, soon reaching so far away he could not see the light in the sky. But he did continue to notice the pulling towards that direction, though was thrown into a door, the wind stopping to make way for darkness.

A light was suddenly lit, and Riku sat up, seeing the figure which now stood before him. It was almost as frightening as the man from before, but not as quite evil as someone would perceive at first. This man, his face wrapped in a collar of blood-red material that lead to a holey cape, wore armor with a pair of black pants. His hair was a matted black, his eyes in the same color, with a pair of armored, knee-high boots. What struck Riku with fear was none of this, but the gold clawed hand which held the lamp now lighting the room. 

"W-who are you?" Riku question, standing up.

With the numbness in his ears, he could still hear the dull tone of the man's voice. Barely, but still enough to understand. "The question is," the man shot back, his voice deep, dark, and cold, "who are you and what were you doing there?"

"My name is Riku and I-"

"You..." the man interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe I should have just let you gone up into the vortex."

"You've heard of me?" Riku questioned.

"Who hasn't?" the man stated, going over and sitting in a dust old chair. "Everyone knows you. You were the host to that Ansem fellow, were you not?"

"Uh, yes, I _was_," he proclaimed, his voice edgy as he found a chair across the room to sit in. "Why?"

"Why?" the man laughed. "If it hadn't been for you, Ansem wouldn't have escaped his tomb, and in doing so, wouldn't have released his Heartless."

"Hey, that was a long time ago!"

"Five years, three months, two weeks, and four days," the man said, taking Riku by shock that he knew that much. "But don't be so surprise. When you have your whole life in solitude, you notice such things."

"Who _are_ you?" Riku repeated for the final time.

"My name is Vincent. I live here. And you still haven't answered my question as to why you were up there."

"I was asked to defeat him, but unfortunately it didn't happen."

"Your fears got the best of you."

"Well, you can't blame me! Anyone would've frozen up there."

"I can blame you all I like," he stated angrily. "First off, being the host of the one who were meant to destroy, you're lucky I didn't know who you were before I saved you. Second, I know who you are associated with, and that's just another reason I saved your sorry ass. You're weak, thus you should've died. Need I say more?"

Riku remained quiet in calm anger, but new he was right. He was weak, and he shouldn't have been up there in the first place. Why Jeria gave him those Keyblades was beyond even him, and he still couldn't understand why she had saved him. He was lucky that guy was there, for at least now he had a chance to ask.

"Well, thanks anyway," Riku said.

"Don't mention it, kid. Just stay out of the way next time."

As Vincent got up and walked out of the room, Riku was left to thought. What did he mean by stay out of the way? Out of the way of evil, or out of _his_ way? Was he there to fight Ansem, but only had a kid get in his way by warding Ansem off into the vortex? Well, no big deal. All that was left was to wait to see what happened next, what tomorrow would bring.

Vincent climbed up to the belfry and out the single window, flipping up to the roof. He crouched there, watching the destruction as it took place. Dark streaks of purple light struck randomly among the city, and it made him wonder what life they would have left at the end of it all...

***

The next morning, Riku rose with the morning sunlight...or at least, that's what he thought at first. Instead, it was the lamp again, set close to his face to walk him up. Vincent grabbed his shoulder and threw him out of his chair when he saw him turn his head to get out of it, making Riku cough up the dust which he had inhaled by the surprise of the hard hit to the floor.

"Get up. We're going."

"What? Where?"

"Just get moving. That is, unless you want to be left to a thousand Heartless tearing at you to devour your soul."

Riku got what he was saying, standing up and dusting himself off. Vincent opened the door to lead, Riku following. They sky was now ash, dark, and the sounds which had plagued the city were now dead. The place was like a wasteland, buildings devastated, the cement cracked and thrown everywhere, cars flipped over and even crashed into those buildings. But, like a bad nightmare, there was no one in sight. Nothing, no one, and the only things moving were them and maybe a few pieces of paper left.

As they walked, he was relieved to know that they were heading away from the place of origin. He recognized these streets from earlier, however, and soon knew where they were going. When they arrived, Riku ran to the door, blocked by rubble and unbarring it. When he had and was about to open the door, Vincent tried to warn him.

"Wait, that's not such a good-" But Riku opened it anyway.

He frozen, seeing the buster sword, magic staff, and hands charged with energy pointed at him. There was a sigh and a growl of relief that it was just him.

"Oh, it's just you," Cloud said, shaking his head and lowering the sword.

"Riku! Are you all right? We thought you were dead!" Jeria stated, lowering her hands and walking over to him.

"Well, I'm still alive," he said.

The three of them stepped outside, seeing the destruction around. Frankly they weren't surprised, but two of them were by the man which stood there then.

"Vincent," Cloud stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning your new Keybarer," he said, eyeing Riku coldly as Jeria gave him another pill to hear straight.

"You saved him from Ansem?" Aerith questioned.

He nodded. "Unfortunately he was there to get in my way."

"You know who he is then?" Cloud inquired.

"Yes, but if he truly does have the power to control a keyblade," he shrugged. "Let that be the border line between Ansem and the rest of us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know, shorter than the last one, but sets out a good point. Well, that's all for now, so please review to tell me what you think!


	4. Part Four

Part Four

"So where do we go from here?"

Jeria scanned the area, turning back to the rest of them with the answer soon after. "We head north, to Mickey's castle.

"What? Really?" Riku questioned, beginning to scan the area as well. "How can you tell?"

"Don't be stupid Riku, this is serious," Jeria crossed her arms, Riku grinning widely jokingly.

"How do we get there? Everything is destroyed," Aerith stated.

"I know a way, but it may not be a pleasant one," Jeria said.

"What is it?" Cloud questioned.

"I can send you all there, but the landing isn't so great."

"What do you mean by that?" Vincent questioned.

"Well," she rubbed the back of her head. "Say it be about twenty feet to the ground...maybe fifty...But believe me, it's never been more than that!"

"Hmm...above or _below_?"

"Umm...well, for me it's never been bellow, but I have heard of such cases."

"No way! I'm not going with the threat of it being below ground!" Riku argued.

"Fine," she smirked. "But just to let you know the Heartless aren't there yet, and a few of your friends might be there."

This got his attention. "Kairi and Sora? Selphie, Tidus, even Wakka?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. But we'll never know until we get there, will we?"

Riku frowned, soon waving a hand. "Whatever."

"Thought so..." She turned to the others, shutting her eyes. "It'll only be a minute."

However, it was in a matter of seconds when they blinked, their eyes fixing of the sky above. But they looked down, finding themselves falling. It was farther up than fifty feet, though they weren't quite sure how far. They could see the castle next to them, though, and it seemed they would fall into a courtyard of some kind.

When they finally came to a stop, they all heard a cracking sound underneath them, thinking it was themselves. But as they each stood, they saw the splintered brooms on the ground, Aerith sighing in relief that it was none of them.

"Alright so where-" Riku began, but stopped and jumped back when he saw the broom splinters rise from the ground, forming each into new ones, and walking off. They all just stared after them, until they looked over to Vincent, who scowled and cursed under his breath as one of the brooms hit him in the knees with its pale, running off with the rest.

"That's it, I've had it with this place already!" Vincent shouted, shaking his fist in the air.

"Hey wait, where is Jeria?" Riku questioned, looking around.

"Who cares? We're better off without her," Cloud stated, walking forward.

"What do you mean by that?!" Riku yelled, his eyes narrow.

"Once a Heartless, always a Heartless."

"But weren't you one once?" Riku shot back.

"Yes, but I wasn't born that way, especially what I heard she did to Sephiroth five years back," he said, Riku backing down. "What was it? She defeated him in one hit, and then crushed his ribcage with her shoes and laughed about it? I'm not entirely sure _what_ her intentions are, even _if_ she brought us here, and I'll never believe they're anything noble."

Cloud continued on his way, Vincent going off to find where that broom went. Riku stood there, his pride shot down, when Aerith came over and put a hand on his back. She smiled, trying to get him to cheer up.

"Don't let him get to you," she said. "He's been like that ever since...well, the whole while I've known him."

"Maybe he has a point, though. Maybe I am being ignorant."

"Maybe so, maybe not. You can never tell, but in that while you are ignorant, you can always change something."

He looked up from where he stared at his feet, surprised by her words. She only continued to smile and walked away, running after Cloud. As Riku stood there in thought, contemplating her words, he thought he heard footsteps from behind, but ignored. As he took one step though, he heard a loud squawking, like a _duck_, and turned to face the creature which approached him.

He thought he recognized it, but couldn't quite remember. He could hardly understand it, but made out the words it spoke...sort of.

"_You! Why you frickin' frakin', I know you!!_" it shouted, putting up its fists as if to start a boxing match. The only thing was, it was about two feet tall.

"Umm...hi..." he answered slowly. "I think I know you."

"_Well you should! My name's Donald, wizard to the great King Mickey!_"

"King Mickey?! You know where he is?!" Riku questioned.

"_Yeah, he's in the throne room. But you aren't getting away that easily-_"

"Thanks, duck," Riku stated, patting Donald on the head and running off.

"_HEEEEYYY!!!!_" Donald squawked loudly, jumping up and down as Riku finally disappeared around the corner.

Riku ran through the halls, following the signs accordingly to the throne room. As he passed another three brothers of ducks, the brooms from before, (and giving Vincent directions on where they went), he ended up at a large set of doors, painted white. It gave him the eerily feeling once more of Kingdom Hearts, but as they opened, he just thought over and over again that it wasn't them. In fact his fear was put at ease when it wasn't, a red carpet leading to the throne where Mickey sat, speaking with Cloud and Aeris.

Mickey came down from his chair, keeping the same smile he always did as he walked over.

"Hello Riku. Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you here too. So what's going on? How did the Heartless unleash again?"

"It's a terrible, terrible fate the worlds are going through right now," Mickey stated darkly. "We fear that without a Keybarer things may turn to the worse, especially since this power is stronger than the last."

"Hey, I have two Keyblades, don't forget!" He held out the two blades, soon grinning slowly. "Or didn't you tell him yet?"

"We were going to before you came," Cloud stated.

"By golly you do!" Mickey laughed happily. "Well isn't that something? Well at least there's some hope left!"

"King Mickey," Riku began, putting the blades away to his sides, "where's Sora and Kairi? Wouldn't they be here?"

"Actually we don't know where your friends are," he said. "We've been looking all over but it seems the Heartless have too much of a grip on space travel. We haven't been able to send even a spy _near_ where we think they are."

"So what now?" Aerith asked.

"You can all stay here if you like, seeing how your world was destroyed and all, huh?" King Mickey stated. He waved over to the door keeper to send in the brooms. What they found, however, was shocking to King Mickey, but to no surprise in the others eyes.

"Ha, HA! I have you _now_!" Vincent shouted, jumping onto the broom to scurried into the throne room. He held it down as he chopped it into pieces, stopping when he heard Cloud cough loudly on purpose. "Oh, umm...excuse me." Vincent stood, dusting off his arms.

"No worry," King Mickey laughed, pointing to the broom sheds. "They grow back anyway."

The broom formed into new ones by how many pieces there were, Vincent eyeing them coldly. "Yes...I can see that..."

"The brooms will show you to your rooms," King Mickey said. "Please enjoy your stay."

Riku sat there, staring up into the dark, starry night sky. Everything was calm, quiet, peace filling this kingdom. Everyone had gotten into their separate rooms when the brooms had showed them, though Vincent wasn't quite sure if he could trust falling asleep with those brooms lurking about. However, though the rest had gone to sleep, he sat up now, just finding himself caught in thought.

He wondered what was going on out there, out in the other worlds. He wondered what Kairi and Sora were doing right now, how they thought of what was happening, _if_ they were still out there. He still thought of how the Heartless had come back, why they came back. And then he thought, _"What if Jeria wasn't all they could trust?"_ What if she was as evil as he father, but only hid it away until the right time to strike? But then again, why did she help them, if she was truly evil? Why would she bring King Mickey back here?

He yawned, blinking as he stared further up into space. Everything seemed the same for the longest time, until he saw a twinkle in the stars. It made him wonder even more, that maybe it was Kairi, smiling up at the same sky. His mind wandered, and as he blinked one more time, his room fell into darkness, the walls, and all furniture disappearing with it. He stood up from where he sat at the window seat, it, along with the window and everything outside vanishing. He looked onward, seeing a white figure emerging from the black area. He blinked, reaching his hand forward to the person which stood. His eyes widened, the figure exactly as he remembered it.

"Kairi?!" he chocked out, his disbelief grasping him. He ran for her as she turned, smiling. But as he finally almost touched her, she dissipated into nothing, leaving him in the darkness.

He blinked once again, his eyes feeling heavy and barely able to open this time. When they did come open, his eyes met the ceiling, Riku sitting up. He looked to the door suddenly, feeling drawn to it. He got up, stumbling over to the door and opening it.

It was raining, cold and damp. He walked over to the railing, seeing a black and white figure standing there in the dim light of the faded moon in the clouds, their back turned to him. It was not very far to leap, so he jumped, landing on his feet and coming to stand slowly, stumbling forward. A stood a few feet away, thunder rolling overhead. He thought, for one brief moment, that it might be her, but the hair was too dark, and the skin on the hands too fair. The woman turned, and his eyes remained narrow in his state of tiredness.

She smiled, her face cold but her eyes bright in their shadows.

"I'm not Kairi," Jeria stated, her voice sad, "but I can help you find her if you'd like."

Riku, in his tired state of surprise that it was her, only nodded slowly, his hair matted on his face. She only continued to smile, her hands suddenly beginning to go limp.

"Alright. I'll help you then."

With that, he eyes rolled back, Jeria falling to her knees and about to go face first into the mud. But Riku kneeled down before then, catching her before she fell. he held her up by a hand on her back, moving the hair that had fallen over her face with the other. As he picked her up, the blood from the wound in her back collected in a small pool on the ground he only said one thing as he took her away to get her to a medic.

"Thanks..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N To be continued...please review...


	5. Part Five

Part Five

"My goodness, what happened to her?" Queen Minny asked, hearing the news and coming down with most of the rest of the court.

"I don't know, I just found her like this," Riku stated.

"Well be luck you found her when you did," the medic stated, healing up the hole in her back and having to clean up the towel that wiped up the blood after. "She wouldn't have lasted very long, especially in that rain." She looked up to the queen. "Which reminds me. We haven't had a downpour like that in a while, have we, your Highness?"

The Queen shook her head. "No we haven't. I'll have to ask Mickey when he gets back."

"Gets back? Where did he go?" Riku asked.

"He went to go search for the Keybarer Sora. Why, didn't you hear?"

Riku shook his head. "No, guess I didn't get the news."

"Well, she won't be up for a bit. That magic is strong, but it has a sleeping effect to it," the medic stated. "We might as well let her have her rest."

"I'll stay here," Riku said, "if that's alright."

"Of course," the Queen said. "She might as well have a friendly face to wake up to."

"Thanks."

The medic and all those who had come to see left within an instant, leaving Riku there with the unconscious Jeria. She had been left on her side, one of her hands by her head and another falling off the bed. Almost unknowingly he took the one off the bed and put it back next to the other, just holding it there. He smiled sympathetically, and that was when he realized he did this. He felt embarrassed, taking his hand away and looking forward, crossing his arms.

But he couldn't stop looking over. Somehow, in her pale, expressionless face, he knew something went on. He wondered what she dreamed, if it was a dream, as he shut his eyes, sighing as he waited until she would wake up...

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. To where, she didn't know, but as long it was away from there. But _where_? _What_ was she running from? It was dark, cold, her hair wet and falling over her face. She could see her breath, feeling herself running into puddles. Her feet, she could tell, were bare, sewn with blisters and cuts, feeling like every step she took was on a bed of razor rocks. There was no light, but she could see, as she held out her hand in front of her, that it illuminated, white with a ghostly glow. She heard whispers in her head, getting louder and louder. She couldn't go back, though, because she was running from where she came, so she couldn't pull back.

She finally, when the whispers became shouts, screams in her head, stopped, covering her ears. Tears formed in her eyes because she could take no more, falling to her knees with her eyes shut. As the screams stopped, turning into a buzzing silence, she opened her eyes, looking down. It was her, now, who screamed, but could not be heard, as she saw what was underneath her. Hands, faces, thousands and thousands of hands and faces, reaching out to grab her. They pulled her down, a pool of dark material forming up over her head, pulling her under...

As she fell, the voices continued to speak, but she could finally understand them.

--_She be her?_--

--**_What_** _she be?_---

--_Darkness..._--

--_Daughter of darkness_--

--_Savior of the Light_--

--_Makes no sense of she_--

--_How can she be darkness, yet be light?_--

--_Maybe both...?_--

--_Life of death, light of dark_--

--_Danger?_--

--_She be daughter of dark_--

--_Danger of light_--

--_Savior of the one with Light_--

--_Danger to dark_--

--_Let she decide..._--

--_What is real or not..._--

That was when she felt herself hit the ground, her feet light on the dark ground. She reached out her hand, images forming and fading in the blink of the eye. One of an ocean. Another of a snowfield. Another of a sword, gleaming in the darkness. Another was a shadow, forming into someone. These images meant nothing to her now, but she had yet to realize the meant everything.

Finally there were no more images, and a figure began to form in front of her. It took form of a boy, wearing a black outfit with a ragged cape tied to his waste, his back to her. The hair, the short, silver hair seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite remember. As he turned to her with a smirk on his face, his eyes, from what they were blue, turned a violent orange, someone else forming. Her eyes began wide, shocked, as she stumbled back. She remembered this, she remembered this day, what she had been running from, but only was lead back to the same place.

"Father..." she mouthed, her voice to weak to speak it. He kept the same smirk as he reached out his hand, summoning the darkness and wrapping it around her neck, slowly tightening...

In the real world, Riku stood, surprised as Jeria's body suddenly rose, her face twisted as if in pain. She chocked, suddenly being thrown back into the wall. She lay there, limp, her hands twitching and her face still in pain, as she was suddenly lifted again, thrown across to the other wall. Riku thought about going over, trying to see what was wrong. But instead this persisted, and there was absolutely nothing he could do...

Jeria was thrown across the darkness once more, finally being caught in the hands in her father's Guardian. This was the past, she remembered from five years ago, he sent her to Kingdom Hearts, to rot away because of the power she possessed. But she realized this was all a dream, and she could control her dream. She did not fear her father like she had, for she did not know how to fight back then. But she was older, more experienced, and would get rid of her father, this time, with a whim of her hand.

As her father approached, he smirked, as he had done before. "I am sorry, my dear daughter, but for the good of the cause, I must send you away. I am terribly sorry."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked like before. She new as he summoned the attack to send her she'd have to time to attack, so she might as well go along with it for now.

"Because, my dear, you have become too powerful for even your own father, and you must be sent away."

"Father..." As Ansem summoned the attack, she smirked, forming her own in her hand. "Unfortunately for you, I am."

She formed a powerful sphere in her hand, a black essence with green aura. She escaped her grip from the Guardian and shot it into her father's stomach, continuing to smirk. His eyes widened as if to act hurt, but soon straightened, beginning to laugh. Jeria's smirk faded as he did, the image of her father disappearing along with the darkness. It made way to the medic room, and the blue eyes of the boy came back, a different outfit, taller, but still the same...

She pulled her shaking hand away, her power fading fast, as she saw Riku slump to the floor, a hole that was meant for her father now in him. She was on her knees, just sitting there in shock, as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

He had tried to help her out of the dream state, right when she decided to attack. Ansem knew this would happen. That's why he planned it. The Heartless had struck her before she left Midgar, and thus send Ansem's mind into her for one use to get back at her, and to kill the Keybarer.

Knowing this, she screamed, crying as she put the hands on the side of his face, trying to get him to open his eyes. With it, the medic door opened, revealing the worst people she had wanted to see at this moment.

Aerith gasped as Cloud walked over to Jeria in a rage, Jeria trying to back away as he finally grabbed his buster sword from behind his back, preparing to strike down...


	6. Part Six

Part Six

"I didn't do it! I swear I'd never-" she tried to pled, but the door shut on her, leaving her in the dark. The words haunted her like a plague, always lingering but never finishing.

She curled up in a corner, trying to get the torchlight from around the corner. The dull metal bars of this place made her go into an even deeper depression. If she wouldn't die of the cold, they would certainly kill her if he didn't live. Maybe she should've just let her father send her into the darkness again, then no one would be in anguish.

She heard a door open, and she slid to the bars to see who it was. She could not see completely, but saw a man with a ragged cape, sighing almost in relief as he put a hand on his forehead. She heard him speak as he walked with his eyes closed towards her.

"Man, all that jolly stuff was really getting to me," he said, shaking his head. "At least this is more like home." As he continue to keep his eyes shut, he had no idea she was there. He felt for a wall, and when he found one across from her cell he sat, a hand still on his head as if with a headache. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw the starving, pale figure gazing at him. He just blinked, soon continuing. "Oh...it's you. Did think they put you down in this part."

"Well, they did...unfortunately," she stated. She looked at him, a slowly began to back away. "You're not here to kill me, are you?"

Vincent laughed. "No, of course not! I'm here to get rid of all that...that..."

"Happy stuff?"

"Well, sort of. More like...mushy-gushy, hugs-n-kisses stuff. It was seriously screwing up my head, you know, just being around it!" He tried to speak in terms with her age.

She smiled, seeing what he meant. "I'm not used to that kind of thing either. What kinds of things?"

"Good lord, don't even get me started! Those ducks that can talk just won't stop eyeing each other, the Queen is just so worried about the King, and even Aerith is all mushy talking to Cloud!"

Jeria looked down, not really wanting to hear about Cloud or Aerith. They were as mad at her as they were at the Heartless, maybe even more. She couldn't be trusted, no matter _who_ she was, because it all matter of _what_ she was. Vincent shrugged, seeing this in her, and was willing to explain.

"Don't blame them too much for hating the Heartless. It's what turned Cloud into what he is, but why Aerith is here now."

Jeria came closer, interested to what he had to say. "What happened?"

"I think it was about six or seven years ago. They were searching for an answer to save the planet. Someone threatened it, and thus they had to ask the planet for help. Aerith, being the way she is, went by herself to the City of the Ancients, where she prayed. When Cloud and the others came..."

Jeria stared, knowing he wasn't going to finish without some sort of talking from her. "What happen?"

"Well, let's get this straight. Cloud was like you once, a being possessing one. It drove him to the brink of insanity once, but he recovered. The one was possessed him, however, never realized the truth."

"What was the truth?"

Vincent didn't answer, hurt in his eyes. But he straightened, coughing, and turning back with the same, narrow gaze. "Anyway, at the City of the Ancients, this being almost got to him. _Almost_, but not quite. So instead, this being, alive and well, decided to kill her himself. And that's what he did." Vincent shrugged again. "Then the Heartless came. They killed everything and everyone, all but a few and us. The saw that I was no threat, seeing I did not care for anyone at the time, and the man that killed Aerith easily joined with them. However, Cloud was left. The Heartless almost took his heart, but in the face of death there was a deal. If Cloud sold himself as a soldier to Hades, he'd bring back Aerith. He didn't want to, but what choice did he have? He wanted Aerith back, so he became what he is today because of it. I think he's gained a little of his old self back, but not by much.

"I told you this story for I believe your scenario is no different....Is it?"

"...I swear I did not mean to hurt Riku. I didn't," she cried.

"I know that, and I believe you. I don't have a past to blind me, and I see someone else made you do it. But there is one thing I have been wondering." He leaned forward, his face as serious as it could be. "Five years ago. What happened that day?"

"I...I was only doing what I as told. I was just...just..."

He smiled, putting a hand on the top of her head. "Trying to be daddy's little girl, right?"

She nodded her head slowly. "How did you know?"

"I can see these sort of things," he stated, pulling his hand away. "How old were you then, though?"

"Fifteen."

Vincent smirked. "Oh I get it. That's probably just another reason he doesn't like you."

"What?"

"That man, named Sephiroth, was the one who killed Aerith those years back. Cloud didn't get the chance to seek his revenge, but you defeated him within a matter of seconds. Now tell me, how do you think you'd feel if the daughter of the darkness, only fifteen, almost killed the person for fun when you, for years, searched him down and prepared for the battle that would finally destroy him?"

"Oh...I see..."

Vincent nodded. "Now you get it. I'm surprised, rather, that he didn't kill you went he had the chance."

"He would've, if only Queen Minny didn't step in right then."

"Maybe...But do you really think that would stop him?" Vincent stood. "Maybe because he got to witness Sephiroth suffer the way he did brought some joy back to him, and he realized that just before he almost did sever you head." He walked over to the jail cell, Jeria standing up when he unlocked the door and opened it. He stood out of the way and put out a hand for her to walk out.

"What's this?"

"I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to release you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she frowned angrily, and he smirked again.

"You never asked."

"Isn't that always the case," she stated, walking out. Vincent laughed, tossing the keys to her.

"Just stay out of the way while you're up there."

"Aren't you going up?"

"No, I like it down here. Dark, cold...just like home."

Jeria raised an eyebrow, backing away. He laughed again.

"Get moving!"

She did what he said without hesitation, running out and barely closing the door behind her. Vincent took his spot against the wall again, crossing his arms and shutting his eyes. Finally, he could get some sleep...without having to worry about those blasted brooms...

She ran along the marble halls, trying to recap where the medics room was. She witnessed everything as it usually was, like nothing had ever happened. As she reached around a corner, her heart about skipped a beat when he saw him standing there. But she stood fearless, beginning to walk on quickly. He did not turn his head, but his eyes kept a cold lock on her. She stared at him as she past. There was a moment when everything seemed to freeze, as she wondered what he would do, but he did nothing. Cloud only looked on ahead of him, out into the courtyard, as Jeria ran past, turning yet another corner. Aerith came out of her hiding, where she had expected this, and wanted to see what he'd do when Jeria was released. She was proud of him for not doing anything, and walked next to him. As always he gave no emotion when she came to his side, but she took his hand, looking out where he was looking.

"Thank you..."

Jeria came to where the medics was, her throat tightening. She had no idea what he would think of her now. Would he able to trust her ever again? But there was only one way to find out, so she opened the white door, it slowly creaking open. Her heart, in happiness, dropped to the floor in surprise, seeing him sitting there and staring out the window. He turned, hearing her, and smiled.

"Hey, Jeria. You okay?" Riku asked.

The notion of him asking if she was alright was shocking, and she walked over to him, knowing he did not hate her. He got up slowly, holding his side. As he saw she was beginning to cry he stretched out an arms, putting it around her shoulder.

"The question is, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Can't keep a good guy down, you know?"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"It's okay. I know you didn't do it. Though everyone else did...I actually saw what happened to you." He backed away, still smiling. "But hey, no need to worry. We'll be leaving soon anyway."

Jeria looked at him with question. "Where?"

"Traverse Town! It's where all this seemed to start before. When the worlds separate, it's where mostly everyone goes, so we might be able to get some answers there."

Jeria nodded. "Good idea."

Riku laughed, walking out with her. "Hey, we might actually be able to find a Gummi Ship there too!"

"Gummi Ship? What's that?"

Riku went on explaining, shutting the door behind. This was a new start, a slight of things revealed, but they all new it would lead to much greater perspectives, all rounding back, once more, to Traverse Town...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what do you think? Ultra different perspective on Cloud, huh? (maybe not...) ANYWAY, please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven

__

And in darkness, there is always a light...

Those words haunted her to the soul, ripping at her like a disease from the inside out. How most of her life she believed her father's ideals were something good, but it was no such thing. But the past still waited inside her, to find some way to reach the surface and take control. She would not let that happen, not yet, and had to keep it from them.

Jeria looked over to the other side of the ship, seeing Riku stare out the window. He seemed lost, somehow, as if his thoughts wandered in the bridge of his memories. She got up and walked over, looking out where he was.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

Riku was surprised, but soon shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I might find something out there, but I guess I'll never be able to."

"Are you trying to find your home world?" She smiled, reaching up her hand. "It's right..._there_. See?" She pointed to a twinkling star in the distance, Riku fixing his eyesight on it.

"That's it?" he asked, and she nodded. He looked over to her. "How do you know that?"

"When I was little, I had to read up on star charts, so I know every last one."

"Okay," he pointed out to another one. "What's that one?"

"That is...Sleepy Castle, where the Princess of Heart Aurora lives."

"Okay, how about there?" he asked.

"That is where Princess Cinderella lives. I've heard those three fairies are up to no good either."

Riku laughed. "And you'd know this?"

She nodded. "Yes, like I said, I know everything."

"Okay, where are you from?"

She hesitated, looking surprised and yet almost sad. She shook her head, shrugging. "Father never told me that. Even if I asked, he would always change the subject. I think he missed mother too much to remember."

"That heartless creature?" Cloud scoffed. "He might as well miss his soul."

Jeria's eyes narrowed, standing up and walking over with her hands clenched. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but don't you dare bring my mother into this. He did not kill her, even if you wanted to believe so, and he left that planet with me _because_ she died. It is probably the reason he sought darkness too, and kept me a secret, because I reminded him too much of her." Her eyes suddenly softened. "He may be heartless, yes, but he wasn't always like that."

"Only in your eyes, but to the rest who are not blinded by blood he has always been like that, with or without your mother," Cloud spat walking off and out of the room.

Jeria stumbled back, her pride shot down. Aerith looked to her, then to the door, and ran out after him. Vincent stood and the wheel, watching forward but able to see in the corner of his eyes what was going on behind him. She fell back, onto her knees, and just stared straight, not believing what she had just heard. As Riku put a hand on her shoulder tears began to form in her eyes, Vincent shaking his head. He put the ship on autopilot for a time, walking back to where they were. He put a hand on the top of her head, both Riku and Jeria looking up in surprise that he could actually feel empathy.

"Don't let him get to you kid. I know you were just trying to say the truth. You believe her too, don't you?" he asked, looking to Riku, and he nodded. "See? It's Just Cloud. Let me go talk with him and see what's up, huh? Riku, can you take the wheel?" Riku again nodded, Vincent walking past and out the door.

Jeria's tears dried and Riku just sat there, wondering. But it was left to the other to decide...

Vincent reached the farthest room of the ship, finding Aerith arguing with Cloud.

"What were you thinking, Cloud? The girl only knows what she know!" Aerith stated.

"Well it's about time she learns what's right."

"What is right, Cloud?" Vincent asked, and they looked over to him, shocked that he said that.

"What did you just say?" Cloud questioned, turning to face him.

"I said, what makes you think you know what's right? You were a Heartless yourself once."

"You think I don't know that? Do you believe you know what's right?"

"At least I don't yell at innocent people when they try to make a point," he said, his eyes narrow.

As they continued to argue, somehow Aerith sensed something within Vincent. Something different that hadn't been there before. But she remained back in her state of wonder just enough to stay out of the picture until the right time came.

"What? You don't what she was saying was ludicrous?"

"No, I don't," he said, shaking his head.

"Then what do you think?"

"I think," Vincent stated, "you should take it easier on the girl. How would you feel if your father suddenly turned out to be the key of all darkness?"

That did it. Even Cloud was beginning to question it, but Aerith knew what he was getting at. Finally she stepped forward.

"What happened to you, Vincent?" Aerith asked, catching him off guard.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you've changed somehow. But how? Why?"

Vincent did not answer, but only tried to look confused, which only lead to more suspicion. But when she was about to ask again, the ship suddenly began to shake, both Aerith's and Cloud's question being diverted to something else.

"Who's flying the ship?" Cloud questioned.

"I left it to Riku," he said, and Cloud suddenly ran past him, along with Aerith. Vincent followed, all the way up to the control room to where Riku stood, staring out the front window. Jeria stood next to him, gazing out to the planet before them.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, stepping for the controls.

" I don't know! This planet came up on the radar and suddenly we got pulled to it!" he replied

"And we're still being pulled to it," Vincent pointed out.

They all stared out as the green and blue planet approached, the Gummi Ship quickly begin pulled down to it to crash...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N A new planet. Woo-hoo! But what will it be? Guess and review for the next chapter!!!


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight

He stood up, looking to his surrounds. It was clear, looking to be a beautiful morning. He soon realized what had happened, and looked around, trying to find anyone he knew. He soon did, finding Riku and Jeria after, Cloud and Aerith come up behind. He just shrugged as Riku exclaimed that they were standing in water, staring off as the sky turned a rich orange and the water a dark blue. But he thought he hear something, and apparently everyone else did, and turned to look that way.

"What is that?" Aeith questioned in responds to no one.

"Don't know," Cloud answered, walking forward to where the sound came from.

They all began to walk from where the sound was coming from, sounding like music, as they saw a pink spot in the distance. As they approached, they saw that this was not a spot at all, but a flack of _flamingos_. Vincent stopped, shaking his head.

"Oh _no_, no more! The last planet we were on had brooms, and I can see where this is going for having _flamingos_!"

"It's not like they're going to grow back if you chop their heads off, Vincent," Cloud stated.

"But that's the horror. How do you _know_?!"

"Well, I don't, but they're just flamingos! Get a grip, man!"

"You're right, you're right...I'll just keep repeating that they're flamingos...just flamingos..."

Cloud rolled his eyes and walked on with the rest of them, coming ear the birds. The music was at it's loudest when they were finally face to face, the birds waking up. They saw them, and skated near, all in line but one.

"Excuse me, but do you know if there's someone we can talk to?"

They all shook their head simultaneously, waiting for the next question to be ask. Jeria peeked around the corner, seeing the other flamingo and her eyes widening with wonder. She blinked, making sure she was seeing right, as she stood up straight again. She looked over to Vincent who stood next to her along with Riku, seeing his unblinking eyes fixated on the flamingo behind too. She nodded her head, and he snapped out of it, looking down at her.

"You know what," she whispered, "I think I'm not so sure about this world either. I mean, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"The question is, are you seeing what _I'm_ seeing, and I'm not just going insane," he replied in a whisper.

"You mean the flamingo with the yo-yo? Yeah, I see it."

"Oh good. I'm not the only one."

The flamingos in line heard them, their eyes narrowing and turning to find the one flamingo doing tricks. They snuck up behind him, grabbing him by the neck with one of their feet and bring him back into the water, stomping on it and soon shaking each other's hands. But suddenly the flamingo appeared, wrapping them all quickly in one of the yo-yo strings, twirling them on its head and doing some more tricks. They all just stared, Aerith trying to get through and asking him a question.

"Well, can you at least point us into the direction where we can find people like us?"

The flamingo stopped, throwing an extra yo-yo in the direction they were to go. Stupidly, Riku pointed out his hand, trying to be funny.

"Quick, follow that yo-yo!" he shouted, and they all looked back and stared.

Jeria laughed, shaking her head and slapping her forehead. "Riku, never say that again..."

"Yeah, I don't plan on it,' he laughed back. "I just thought it would be funny."

"Don't worry," she said, patting him on the shoulder and walking on with the rest, "it was."

He grinned, following. They walked in the direction of which it had gone, but did not find it. It soon got colder, the water getting deeper as they went. Finally they stopped, seeing no point.

"Okay, why are we going this way?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know, you asked the flamingo," Cloud stated.

"Yes, but I didn't expect him to throw a yo-yo to show us the way!"

"What do you expect? A tour around the world?" Vincent stated sarcastically.

Riku crossed his arms, freezing. Even though he was wearing a coat, it was blistering cold in the wind. He looked over to Jeria who stood far off. He stopped shivering, seeing her calm expression in the wind. She did not even blink, though she wore her same t-shirt and jeans. He black hair fell across her face, snowflakes beginning to fall onto her head. He walked over, trying to ask what was up, but she stopped him and held up and hand, soon turning to him with a smile.

"Our ride is coming."

"What?"

"You'll see."

And soon enough, he heard a sound of an animal, and recognized it without a doubt. Soon, spreading through the mist, came whales, but the odd thing was that they were _flying_. Most pasted, as she looked up and held up a hand, the others from where they had been staring up, gazing over to her. A small, decent size baby whale came down, its dark brown eyes soft as if smiling. She got to level with it, tilting her head.

"Say, will you give us a ride to the nearest town around here."

It blew water from its head, agreeing with joy. She waved the others over and it got as low to the ground as it could, Jeria getting on. The others followed, and after they took off into the sky, where the rest of the herd was going. After a few moments, the whale flipped, making them fall off and into the clouds. Each of them shut their eyes, and when they opened, they found themselves standing, finally in a town.

But it was dark, no lights in any one the buildings. They looked to the people who stood about, frozen in this silent town. Aerith waved her hand over one of their eyes, but they did nothing. Cloud blinked, looking up to the clock tower building, which was the only thing moving.

"Alright, now I'm starting to have a bad feeling about all this," Cloud said, eyeing around.

"Told you," Vincent stated.

"I don't like the look of this," Riku exclaimed, shaking his head.

They jumped when they heard the clock bell ring, the hands of it reaching twelve. Suddenly, the town lightened, and the while world around them came to life...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N HAHA! Not exactly what you were expecting for a new world, was it? But I like people guessing, so please guess what this place is and what the next place is, and please review!!!!


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine

The world came to life, the ballerina from where she had been standing in a pose stood on her too feet from her tippy-toes, beginning to dance across the mirror-like floor. The other things came to life as well, a sort of box coming open to the side and soldiers jumping out. The others looked around, but Jeria continued to stare, seeing that one had trouble getting out. He looked out, soon looking up, and trying to get out. As the rest discussed what was going on, she smiled, going up them to help him out.

"Wait a second...I know it!" Riku exclaimed. "_Toys_! We're the size of TOYS!"

"That's impossible!" Cloud stated.

"Hey, if flamingos can have yo-yos, then who's to say we can't shrink down to the size of toys, hmm?" Vincent said.

"Good point..."

"Well, how are you going to get out of here?" Aerith asked.

"Don't know, maybe we can ask around?" Riku suggested.

"Don't be stupid! Like you said, their toys, and thus they have no way to speak," Cloud said.

"Well apparently there is one way of communication, and the girl's found it," Vincent said, waving a hand up to where she was. They looked up to where the box was, Jeria helping the other soldier out. "Seems like she knows everything before it happens, huh?"

"Yeah," Cloud stated, narrowing his eyes. "Almost..."

Jeria held out a hand, helping him up and standing on the one leg he had. The other was gone from the knee down, but that didn't matter to be nice. "There, now you can go off with your duties, sir."

He saluted her, hopping off like the rest had. She waved after him, though, making him stop as she ran up to him again.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said. "You probably have your eye out for the ballerina over there, don't you? Well, be sure if you give her a flower from one of the bushes, and she'll fall head-over-heels for you!"

He looked at her questionably, wondering who she knew all that, but only smiled slowly and nodded his head. He went off on his way after that, Jeria stepping down the other others who had walked over.

"What do you think you were doing up there?" Cloud questioned.

"Doing some good, unlike you," she shot back, turning a cold shoulder to the ballerina who turned and stuck the same pose with her leg behind her. The tin soldier smiled, hopping over and picking a flower, getting up on the glass surface and wandering over to her. He tapped her shoulder, going around the other way for her to chase him shortly, holding out the flower when she faced him again. Jeria grinned, nodding her head. "See? Told you!"

Vincent looked, over, seeing movement to his side. He looked to the larger building that looked, again, almost like a box. But indeed it was, and his eyes widened when he saw a pair looking through a crack, narrow and waiting to dodge.

"Hey, look out!" he shoulder and the soldier looked up as a creature, supposedly a jack-in-a-box, emerged, holding a metal sword.

He unleashed down onto the solider, but luckily he jumped out of the way. The ballerina picked up a ball, throwing it at him, getting the jack angry. He grabbed a small clear bowl and placed it over her, keeping her out of trouble. He threw things at the tin soldier, but he only deflected it with his musket gun, throwing it back and knocking the hat off the jack. The ballerina laughed, but it was no laughing matter when it suddenly threw a wooden ship at the soldier making him fall out the window along with the ship.

All of them were about to do something about it, but Jeria spoke, shaking her head.

"No, the time will come. Just sit back a wait, all the soldier will return."

With that, they all froze, the whole world doing the same until the next night.

And when the clock struck twelve the next day, they all were awoken again, as if nothing had happened. But Jeria looked behind her, seeing the some tin soldier emerge from the box, and smiled, bowing politely and turning back to the ballerina. The soldier was angry when he saw the jack twirled the ballerina forcefully, stepping forward and taking his place. Thus, the fight began.

It was a good one at that, the tin soldier jumping back as the jack swiped down at him. When he finally reached an edge, they began to worry, but did not when it finally lunged at him, going short and the soldier putting the musket into the wooden box below, throwing him off. he jumped back to his feet, hopping back to his ballerina who greeted him with a smile. She twirled as he approached finally putting her hands on his shoulder as if to kiss him, but the moment ending in the clock striking a minute past twelve.

"Great, now what?" Riku questioned.

Vincent squinted his eyes, seeing a light come from the doors in the clock tower and walking over. He pushed them open, walking through to the dark, almost endless room. He raised an eyebrow, and so did the rest, as they saw what was lying there, and the things looming above.

They all just stood there, watching as one of them came down, waking what was lying there up. It was almost as if the one was teasing the other around the sofa of which it had been lying until finally they began to dance. Music, different from before but still music, played, all of them remaining there, stunned.

"A dancing hippo...?" Cloud inquired, shaking his head.

The music suddenly began to get fast as the ones from above suddenly appeared, bringing out other animals as well.

"And alligators!" Riku said.

"And ostriches!" Aerith stated.

"And...elephants?" Vincent questioned, blinking.

Jeria laughed, amused by all their questions. Cloud finally groaned, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"I've about had it with this world..."

"Come on, Cloud, it would be fun!" Aerith laughed, talking his hand and putting a hand on his shoulder, dancing off with him.

Vincent was suddenly swept up by an ostrich with a pink bow, shouting in anger to put him down. Riku and Jeria both laughed, Riku bowing as asking for this dance. She bowed her head, soon grabbing his hand as well and dragging him out on the floor. It was fun, really, even though Riku thought it would make him look stupid. (Though, he felt like asking her because...well, he knew she would enjoy it). The elephants blew bubbles from their trunks, the one hippo dancing with the main alligator and the rest dancing with the others, as well as the ostriches. Jeria laughed, as well as Riku, and they both thought they saw a smidge of a smile appear on Cloud's face from dancing with Aerith. But finally, and so soon, the music ended, the door from behind collapsing and shaking the ground. From where they stood, Riku fell back into the pool in the ground, Jeria quickly going to her knees to see where he was. Though this may have been only a six foot deep pool, he did not resurface, and with the clear water, he was not able to be seen.

"What happened to him?" Vincent asked, escaping the ostriches' grasp.

"He went to where we have to go next," she answer, jumping in as well. After a few moments, she did not resurface either, and they had nothing else but to follow...

They reemerged to where they thought was bottom, the surroundings misty and cold. They all saw Riku and Jeria on shore, going to up them. As they stood for a few minutes to dry off, they saw a figure emerge from the mists, looking like another animal. It was a deer for sure, but it had something hanging on its antlers. He bowed its head, whatever it was sliding off and approaching them, the snow behind beginning to melt. Finally, as it came near them, they saw a child, turning greener the farther it went, and smiled softly at them....


	10. Part Ten

Part Ten

"What is that thing...?" Riku questioned quietly, the child coming closer.

They all looked behind, seeing something happening. They almost stood back in surprise as they saw what it was moving. It was grass, planets growing up through the snow and melting it. The sun showed through the clouds, warming the surroundings and the river to there side beginning to flow once more. It just continued to smile, staring at them with question, until suddenly it flew up into the air, passing by trees and brush and turning the land into a glorious green. They walked along and followed it, up to a tree where it began plucking flowers from the roots in the branches. It swirled up, trees growing and flowers blossoming, as she came back down to face them, growing a flower from the dirt. They all though tit was beautiful, but the girl frowned, dissolving it again and growing an even larger one, glowing a sort of gold in the sunlight.

The child moved up to them again, green to her fullest and butterflies in her hair. her amber eyes just looked softly at them, waving them along to follow her. They did what they assumed and followed, walking all the way to the base of a gray mountain. The little girl's face turned blank, going up and some grass growing by others stopping half way up. They all looked in question, the girl shrugging and waving for them to come up, in which they did.

Over the ridge of the mountain was a creator, a tall pillar centered in the middle of it. It looked as if it was hunched over, cold and dark. The little girl slowly approached it, the others hesitating.

"I don't think this is the greatest idea," Riku stated.

"For once they kid's got a point," Cloud said. "This isn't such a good idea."

"Something is wrong here...Something..._dark_..." Vincent murmured, not entirely sure he was saying it out loud but only meant to think it.

"What do you think it is?" Aerith asked.

The little girl approached the tall standing pillar, reaching up a hand to touch it. Jeria's eyes narrowed, speaking at the very last second, "_Evil..._"

And with that, a great explosion awoke from the pillar, a bird made of lava spreading it's wings and making them all jump, the bird crawling back into its place in the ground and the lava beginning to spew out. The little girl ran as fast as she could, as well as the others, as the lava flowed over the ridge and gained speed to catch them. A pair of eyes could be seen in it, angry, and intent of destroying all life there.

Jeria shouted something to Riku but he could barely hear her over the commotion over breaking and burning trees. She suddenly stopped, Riku doing the same in wonder. She shook her head, her voice able to be heard as the lava approached, a dark glow coming to her face.

"This was never suppose to happen. It happened too early."

"What? What are you-"

She smirked, making him stop, as she said. "Death...is but an excuse for escape, as he used to say. My father will make sure I don't die, but he'll kill you to make me suffer. And it won't happen." She suddenly ran forward, pushing him to the ground as it began to split apart from the other side. It would create a path for the lava to fall into, but to all things on the other side, it was not quite so.

Jeria turned slowly, facing the beast that soon took form, looming above her. It narrowed it's eyes, glaring as she grinned, looking up. She reached up her hands, beginning to laugh, and shutting her eyes as if it were a joke. Vincent finally looked back when he heard the ground split apart, seeing her so this and the lava phoenix staring down upon her. He shook her head, not believing he was seeing this, and began to run towards her.

"Out of all the _stupid_,_ idiotic_..." he mumbled as he leaped passed the splintering ground, reaching to grab the back of her shirt. He thought he could just jump out of the way as he always could, but this thing was too _fast_, too evasive, as it opened its mouth wide and suddenly came tumbling on them, Vincent nor Jeria not able to be seen.

Riku's heart suddenly sank to his feet then, feeling as though he would drop dead right then from his unbelieving shock. He just couldn't understand why she had just stood there, waiting as if to _die_. He heard a dull scream from the overwhelmed Aerith to his side, as he soon remembered he had forgotten to take his hearing pill earlier from Jeria...

He felt a sudden cold shudder, his conscious returning to him. He opened an eye, sitting up and looking around. Everything was dark, all but the for corners of the room to be seen. But he looked at his hand, seeing he was still there, and glowing slightly. He saw another glowing figure to his side and turned, Jeria sitting up with her arms wrapped around her knees and sitting up.

"Say, where are we?" he asked.

"Why did you do that...?" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said why did you do that? Save me? This was never suppose to happen. You were suppose to stay with the others and rain against the Heartless without my knowledge to be transferred to my father..."

He stood up suddenly, clenching his clawed hands. "What?!"

"You heard me," she replied quietly.

"So all this time you were feeding info to your father? No wonder we were brought to that planet, so you could set us up!"

"No...I only knew what would happen because I made it happen. My father had no control. If I let you go to any other planet your lives would certainly be extinguished by now, for it is the only place he refused to go."

He grinned. "It was the dancing hippos, wasn't it?"

She laughed, nodded her head. "Yeah, how could you tell? He gave that planet for me to control a long time ago. That's why I knew everything as it would happen, and as I _tried_ to look surprise with the flamingo with a yo-yo." He looked over her shoulder to him. "But I guess it's not as bad as the brooms, now is it?"

He shuddered, shaking his head. "Don't _even_ mention those things."

She smiled, looking back in front of her. She suddenly stumbled in fear, though, crawling away. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing, as he saw nothing there.

"N-no...get away!" she shrieked, pawing her hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"What? D-don't you see them?! Hands...T-the hands, they're here to take me away!"

"What?" he said skeptically. He stepped forward, kneeling down and swiping out a hand. Surprisingly, his hand suddenly hit something, and he narrowed his eyes, believing her.

She felt herself being picked up, placed over to the side, and oddly enough it was Vincent doing this. He made her stay calm, putting a hand on her head and saying not be scared of him after he had done this, turning back to the invisible entities. His hands grew tense, his eyes becoming cold and emotionless and he looked to the floor, finally fisting his hands and shouting.

"Back _off_!" he about screamed, his voice changed somehow. It was like a beast, and roar that echoed though the room. He could hear things cower, the small skittering crawling away back into the shadows of which it came. His eyes returned to normal and his hands relaxed, looking back to Jeria who had fallen on the floor, her eyes wide.

He just stood there in silence, knowing why she was like this. She was afraid, as everyone had come to be. But he saw her shake her head, her eyes turning to question.

"You sound...just like father when he became angry at his advisers...But...y-you're not like him...you're _not_..."

"I was once human," he tried to explain, kneeling down, "But I was captured, and turned into this monstrosity you see before you. See, I do what I need to do to protect, but I do not do it in anger. You see what I mean?"

She nodded, smiling half-heartedly. "Yes, I know. For I am half of what he is, after all."

"You are nothing like him," he said suddenly, and she stared.

"What do you know?" she shot back. "I was the daughter of a damned fool, still of such being, and thus I am in part."

"Why do you call him a fool?"

"He...didn't realize what he did when he was away..." she said shallowly. "Mother died when he was away, because Hades stole her heart for darkness. I didn't wan to her go, but Hades had taken control of this man named Sephiroth for protection purposes, as well as Cloud. I grew a hatred for them both, but at least Cloud was smart enough not to look him I the eye, to mock my weakness. My father did not realize that my mother had been taken until her heart had been totally eclipsed. That was when he took me into his care, though I began to hate him just as much as he hated me after he was consumed with his power. So, in some point, he still thought something of me to possibly defeat this man Sephiroth who had killed my mother, and I took no pity that day." She smirked almost evilly, remembering that day, and remember the sound of Sephiroth's bones cracking beneath her feet. "Yes...How thoughtful that was. But I did it in revenge, not self gain. With it, my father knew I was stronger than he was at that point, and stole some of my power, banishing me to Kingdom Hearts where he assumed I would remain." 

"But you got free. How, exactly?"

"I met Riku, the only link to the real world. His heart still had a dim light of reality left with him, and I was able to latch onto it and break free."

"But you know, that still makes you nothing like him," he repeated, and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter...I was born Heartless, and so I shall remain..."

"Heartless?" he laughed. "Since when are you Heartless? I have seen one moment when you were! All you've been doing this whole time is helping other!"

She sighed, shrugging. "But you know, you still haven't answered my question. Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"

He paused, rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't exactly find the words to mention it, because it just seemed odd. But eventually he got it out. "You know...A long time ago, a boy was born. A woman that I had known from an organization grew close, and I fell in love once. But she was taken away from me, for an experiment, giving birth to that boy that was _supposed_ to be _my_ son, and I never saw her again. They took me away and turned me into what I am, and the sad part is, that boy grew up, never knowing the real truth."

"Who was it?"

"It is the man you call Sephiroth. He believed he was an experiment, in which he was partly, but that he was born from a different mother, one of evil, vile intentions. It kind of reminds me...of Ansem, and then, seeing you..." His eyes suddenly softened, Jeria struck with shock of all this. "I saved you because...you're kind of like the daughter I never had..." He smiled. "Sorry if this kind of shocks you." He stood up, cracking his hands and putting them behind his back, turning away. "It's a stupid notion. Just ignore it."

She shook her head, standing up too. "Y-you...really think that of me...That I'm...that important."

He turned around, surprised that she had said that. "Of course. Why wouldn't you be important?"

Her eyes suddenly became watery, Vincent raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, knowing that she was going to cry just like a regular human _would_, and shrugged, opening his arms. She ran to him, hugging him and she cried. He patted her on the head, bring her away and wiping away the tear on her face with the bottom of his thumb as to not scratch her. He grinning, laughing slightly.

"Just don't go callin' me papa or nothin'. Just call me Vincent as always, okay?" he said. She nodded, smiling too.

But she turned quickly, hearing something behind her. A gray figure emerged, waving out a hand. They both knew who it was, stepping back in fear.

"How sweet. The girl's finally found a real father. Unfortunately," he reached out his hand, a darkness coming forward and wrapping around her throat and mouth, "_I_ am your real father." More darkness came from behind Vincent, wrapping around his waste and holding him back as he was pulled forward, unable to shout in anger as his mouth was covered up, and Jeria unable to scream in terror as she disappeared through the floor. The figure just laughed, walking back to the shadows whence he came....


	11. Part Eleven

Part Eleven

Ash. Endless miles of ash. The surrounding were a pitch gray, the sky blotting out the sun. The deer which had ran from the lava phoenix found the little girl, as gray in ash as the area. The deer lifted her up on its antlers, walking slowly over to the others where they stood. Cloud patted Aerith on the back as she cried, Riku just sitting there in a stunned, lifeless state. It saw, even though Aerith cried her heart out in empathy, that deep within Riku something had snapped, a suddenly anguish that was being revealed through the hollowness he showed. She got off and floated over to him, looking to his face closely, but Riku not adjusting his gaze. She put a hand on the side of his face, but there was only an eye twitch in responds. They could see her sigh quietly, standing up, and beginning to speak. Her voice, mingled into many different pitches, but able to be understandable than most regular people.

"You friend...is not dead..." she said, and Riku's eyes finally looked up to her but her words still dull to him. "She was merely taken somewhere else...Somewhere far away from here."

"Then where is she? And where's Vincent?" Aeirth asked.

"They are together...but one has been taken to suffer. To have the heart ripped from the still chest of one...Letting the other watch as it unfolds." She smiled half-heartedly suddenly. "But it is only a foretelling of the future. Not what is. You have a half a day before this is carried out. And I wish...the best of luck to you all." With that, she floated back up into the sky, widening and releasing the rain. Plants began to grow once more from the earth, quickly blooming as the sunshine came through.

Riku looked up, seeing the blue overhead. The grass grew around him, trees once again growing tall and magnificent. The girl grew a brilliant green once more, going back to the tree of which the blossoms grew and sprouted them again. He smiled, seeming to know that she was okay for now, and they had to go and rescue her before this time was out.

Cloud helped Aerith up from where she was sitting, paging for the Gummi Ship to beam them up. When they had, Cloud turned angrily to Riku, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed, but he ignored her, his cold, emotionless side taking over.

"And since when do you care about what happens to that girl, huh? Whatever happen to your mission on trying to find Kairi?"

"I know this much," he said, getting lose of his grip and stepping back. "Kairi is safe where she is, there's no doubt. Jeria isn't, so we have to go help her!"

He stood back, giving a cold shoulder. "Who's said we are?"

The room grew strangely silent, Aerith's eyes widening in disbelief. Riku narrowed his eyes, knowing that Cloud _wouldn't_ go, no matter what it took. If it was anything he learned, it was that when Cloud had his mind set on something, he just went along and did it.

"You're not serious, Cloud! I mean, what about the Heartless? What about Vincent? Are you just going to turn your back on him?!" Aerith cried, Cloud looked at her as serious as he could be.

"He knew what he was getting in to when he reached to save her. It is not our concern how his past catches up with him." He turned away to walk out, but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Then are you saying we shouldn't have cared? That we should've just let you died when your past caught up with you?"

He did not respond, pausing for a moment and then continuing on his way. Aerith shook her head, sitting down and sighing. Riku just stared, wondering what that had been all about. he walked over, sitting in the chair across and about to ask. But she looked up, filling in.

"I knew it...He really hasn't changed," she said, gazing out the window.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Ever since he gave his heart into darkness to bring me back, he's been so cold. He cares for virtually nothing but my well-being, and it scares me to think what he will do if anyone else gets in his way. It somehow reminds me of..."

Riku blinked, seeing her trail off in thought. "Who? Who does it remind you of?"

She sighed, shaking her head again. "Nothing, no one. It's not important."

"Yeah it is! If it clears up something then somewhat of my stress will be gone! I'll finally understand how this guy ticks, how he can be so cruel-"

"And yet have a love for someone else," Aerith interrupted quietly, smiling as Riku nodded slowly. "See, Sephiroth is so much of his cold side, and yet...the other reminds me of the Cloud I once knew. The one I could look at and see smile..." Tears began to roll down her face, "The one who I could say 'I love you' and get a responds except for a glassy gaze..." Riku remained silent, Aerith beginning to cry again, but able to speak in between. "How so much I reminds me of you and Jeria. How a once heartless being could become a sweet, innocent person. How you became such a thing after you realized what the Heartless was. You share a liking to her, Riku, and please, I beg of you," she reached out, putting a hand on the side of his face as a big sister would, "never let it go. Never turn into what Cloud has become, for there are other ways. Save her while you have the chance. Create your world...as it was meant without selling your life."

Riku only nodded, confused in a way but soon would understand what she meant. She stood up, walking to the door, and turning to say one last thing. "I'll take Cloud back to Travers Town using the warp. You'll have this ship all to your self, and so you can find her with no distractions."

He was about to say thank you, but she ran out before hand, the door quickly shutting behind. In a matter of moments, the ship shook, saying that the other two passengers were gone, back to Travers Town. Putting his hands on the steering wheel, he pulled out of the atmosphere of this planet, setting a course out into space. As he finally just began to float there in the mist of space, he tried to find a planet centered around Heartless. He yawned, however, growing increasingly tired.

All of the suddenly, he felt his body slump to the floor, his eyes still wide and looking up, but paralyzed completely. The surroundings formed into a deep red, a dark, shadowy figure coming into the view of the corner of his eye. His eyes about widened in horror, but there was no movement and al he could do is watch as the figure dressed in gray chuckled, putting its hands behind its back. 

"Hello my dear old host. How have you been these part five years?" he laughed, waving a hand as Riku felt something cold come up through the floor and wrap around his wrists and ankles spreading all around to until it reached his neck. "Well...I hope they were kind to you, for your next few days shall not be so."

With that, it spread onto his face covering up to his eyes. The darkness sucked him into the floor, along with the figure, until the Gummi Ship was left empty, deserted...

"Your courage is great, no doubt. The only question is... how great is your foolishness, and how deep is your weakness...?"

Riku opened his eyes, feeling a dizziness coming to his head. He felt a splitting pain in his hands when he regained full consciousness. His arms beginning to ache, he looked around, seeing himself stand in darkness. He looked up, hearing the chains clatter as he saw his wrists shackled to them. Though, he gave no emotion when he saw what else had happened to him. His hands, the palms, and been driven through, a hole able to be seen through bleeding down his arm. A bit fell as the chains suddenly let go, falling on his face. He began to walk forward, as if forced to, a the voice continued, crystal clear in this place. But it was the voice of his enemy, of Ansem.

"I'll give you a choice, young sir." The figure in front of him waved a gloved hand, a being lying in front of him. "If you kill this girl, I shall give you what you've been searching for. I'll give you the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Heart."

He blinked slowly, his heart still in a state of unconscious but his outer being not. At the moment, he saw someone he did not know, someone irrelevant to him. Just some lady that was in his way. He looked up to the hooded figure before him, not caring if it was Ansem or not, but only hearing what he wanted to hear. That this person could bring Kairi and Sora back.

"You do this for me, and I shall grant you your most desired wish. Your friends, Kairi and Sora, will be reunited to you," he said, as if reading his thoughts. He waved his hand, a keyblade appearing in the hands of Riku, the one he remembered from so long ago. Riku stared at it, and then back at the lady. The man grinned, "All it takes is only little slice."

"So...you'll bring them back...if I do this?" Riku questioned, his voice in a monotone.

"That is the proposal. But you must do this, and I shall even give back your hands so you do not suffer pain in reality."

Riku stalled, but soon raised the Keyblade up, walking forward. The man smirked menacingly, knowing that his ideas were all going according to plan. As Riku approached, he noticed the lady had no face, that his as blurred out somehow. But he didn't care. As long as it got him back to his friends...

As he raised it above his head, he hesitated for a moment, his hands beginning to ache even more. With it, he could stand it no longer. He couldn't stand this pain, either is be in his hands or in his mind. But everythign seemed to slow, Riku stopping himself from striking her as he heard a voice..._Kairi's_ voice.

_"Stop it, silly! Don't you know the person that's right in front of you?"_

Riku shook his head, standing back as he blinked several times, the face of this lady coming into focus. The blurriness seemed to melt away as well as the false mask, leading to him turning to shock. Though her eyes were dull and expressionless, as if she was not there, he could still know who it was indefinitely. Her black hair accented her fair skin, paler than usually as if her life had been suspended in animation.

"Jeria..." 

"...Ri...ku..." she mouthed, not looking at him but able to be understood. 

He then realized what he was doing, and dropped the sword. The man screamed in anger, like a screech, as darkness came from behind him, wrapping around Riku's throat and sending him back, being incased in chains once again. Riku exclaimed to be let free, though his voice was choked beyond that of most comprehension. He was absorbed into nothingness, Jeria lying there still, as the man came looming over.

"It is not surprising he feel into such weakness. I still do not understand how something like you could ever be appreciated by anything, but then again, he is nothing, as every world is! I cannot kill my flesh and blood, unfortunately enough, to the laws that I cannot come near you, but nevertheless, your end shall come." He smirked again, the black underneath her spreading up and consuming her once more into the darkness. "Oh yes, you shall die at last."

The man turned, disappearing, before she sank into it completely, however, she mouthed one last time his name, seeming to find hope in it, and fading once more as everything else did in this forgotten place...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hmm...doesn't that remind you of something. ^________^ Anyway, thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to make it come sooner next time, REALLY!


	12. Part Twelve

Part Twelve

His eyes came open wide when a cold pain came to the back of his neck, being dropped to his knees. Somehow his blue eyes reflected in the bright light coming from the center. He saw the reflection the water to his side from the ceiling, looking out forward to meet the image of a platform, white fence around it except for the entrance way. As his eyes focused completely, he saw someone kneeling there, dressed in the same clothes, but emotionless, her eyes half open. She stared blankly forward, her hands to her sides, as the rays of light came upon her. He thought for a moment they had been brought back into the real world, somehow, but it couldn't be possible, and he knew it was a trick. His hearing had finally gave out on him, but he could still read lips, hers moving to his name. That was when he knew, though it maybe a some trap, that it was her, and not come sort of illusion. He ran forward, a figure taking his place in the darkness which he had been in.

"Let's just bring back a reconstruction, hmm?" he said, looking up to the ceiling above Jeria and smirking.

Riku ran up, slowly coming towards her as to not make any suddenly moves. He just stared in silence for a moment, Jeria still looking ahead of herself. That was, until she finally looked up and smiled softly, sighing. He was about to step forward, but a shadow suddenly spread above them, Riku looking up to see what it was. Jeria only looked down, shutting her eyes in knowing what it was. 

"Death," she spoke quietly, "is only the end for those who believe so..."

The shadow in the light lifted the sword in its hands, about to strike down a mighty blow. Riku looked down, knowing where it was heading, as she smiled again half-heartedly. And then, it came down...

"NO!!!" Riku shouted, reaching forward, but suddenly stopped then the man's sword sliced into the concrete, Jeria gone. He looked over to the other side as the man turned back around, ignoring him completely. And there Cloud stood, setting Jeria on her feet as she stared at him in shock.

He turned, facing Sephiroth as he only spoke in explanation. "I only saved you because there's just one thing I hate more than a Heartless...And I can't let him kill another, not even you."

Sephiroth glared, arming his masamune in his hand, spreading his one wing out from behind his back. Cloud did the same, narrowing his eyes in anger as he began to attack.

"You'll pay for what you did, Sephiroth!" he yelled, charging forward as their weapons clashed in front of Riku.

Sephiroth grinned menacingly, "You mean she's alive? Well, as soon as I'm through here I'll just have to kill the girl...again, and for the last!" He laughed, Cloud swiping down again and sending them both flying off the platform in a mighty battle.

Riku paid no mind to it, running over to Jeria who still stood stunned. He shook her shoulder to get her out of it, Jeria blinking and looking over to him.

"Jeria, come on, while we still have the chance! Use your transporting power!" Riku said, pulling her hand. But she refused, looking with an angry gaze to the man who stood across the arena.

"No..." she replied.

"No? Why not?! This is the perfect time!"

"I doesn't matter! He'll still find us, and our lies will forever be plagued with it until he finally finds us again. Besides, I must seek revenge."

"What?" Riku asked, wondering what she meant.

"Riku..." she said, her eyes turning sad, looking over to Riku. "He killed Vincent..."

"No...He did?! How?!"

"He took his heart...and he sent him into darkness...Riku, he killed him. He killed him!" She clenched her hands, bleeding as he nails pierced into them in a rage, her eyes forming into black, including the whiteness in her eyes. "Vincent was like a father to me. And as with blood shed from people I care for, shall come the worst punishment. It may not destroy him for good, but it'll keep him here until we can figure out what we can do." She looked to Riku, standing back by the freakish, horrific gaze she gave. "Stay here momentarily. As soon as I defeat him and give Cloud a ways back to Traverse Town, we'll go. I promise." With that, she skidded off her feet, speeding across the waters and straight in the path of the figure...Ansem.

Shockingly, she suddenly dove her hand into his chest, ripping it back out and holding a ghostly white essence in his hand. He seemed to gasp for breath, falling to his knees and his body slowly began to deteriorate, Jeria giving no pity to him.

"You soul, is it? Not much to it, if you ask me. But oh well," she said, stepping back as he tried to reach for her leg in mercy. She smirked evilly, shrugging. "Without it, your real body will die, and it'll wander for as long as it need be until you find another like yourself." She snapped her fingers, the essence dispersing into nothing, and Ansem's cold, lifeless body turning to dust. She turned a cold shoulder, walking away. "Goodbye, Ansem..."

Cloud swiped once more onto Sephiroth, scraping across his wing and making him stumble. His anger grew, Sephiroth raging forward as Cloud gritted his teeth having enough. He gripped his hand around the handle, his anger rising as Sephiroth came near. And then, he attacked as he should have done a long time ago...with Omnislash.

This sent Cloud Buster Sword to slice at him severely, one last strike being placed through Sephiroth's abdomen. Cloud had a look of discussed, but at the same time a look of satisfaction as Sephiroth fell to his knees. Before he could even power down from the attack, though, his shoulder was grabbed being turned around. He jumped back when he saw Jeria's eyes, beginning to fade back into their regular color. She reached forward, placing something on his forehead and it sticking to it.

"Say Traverse Town," she ordered.

"...Traverse Town...?"

With that, he vanished, the area growing quiet. Jeria looked back over to Riku, running over and suddenly grabbing his hand, beginning to run. The surroundings disappeared, leading to blackness. She looked back to him, still running, and continued.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"To find Sora and Kairi! We can't defeat the Heartless without them!"

"Both? Or one?"

"Whatever's convenient!" he grinned.

She stopped, just staring. She blinked, narrowing her eyes. "One quick question. Besides for Ansem finding you and bringing you here, why did you come into this space? No one can come near the Heartless without a motive, and yours was...? To kill him?"

He shook his head. "No. To find you."

"Why?" she asked simply.

"Because...why else? I've grown..." he hesitated, nervous in a bit that he was saying this now, "to like you. A lot. So I came to rescue you..." She just stared still with question, Riku shrugging. "W-what? Is that so wrong or something? What?"

She came forward, reaching up her hand and putting it onto the back of his head, the other wrapped around his shoulder. She put her mouth close to his ear, just to whisper.

"Thanks then...I'll always remember that..." She pulled away, tears welling in her eyes. He looked at her with question soon realizing what she was doing. "Say Destiny Island, Riku..."

"What? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back where I belong," she said, sighing and turning away. "Back into oblivion."

Riku's eyes widened. "Why?!"

"Because...It is better this way. I'm only an asset to you, a pawn that can be used to trap you into something worse. If I'm gone, then there won't be a problem, will there? Now," she said, "say Destiny Island."

Riku paused, not believing that this was it. This was the last time he'd ever see her. After all they've been through, she was just going to send herself into darkness. Maybe she had known all along that it was just a lost cause, but wanted to help him find his real friends, where a time-lapse was needed to succeed this. Somehow he knew this was the answer, but didn't want to believe. He didn't want to believe that she had to die. And if he had any way, to the way he felt inside, it would never happen. Not while he was alive and breathing.

He walked forward quietly, shockingly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He put his mouth close to her ear this time, but saying something completely different.

"I can't let you die. I like you too much, Jeria. You were my friend throughout this whole thing when no one else would believe me, and for that...my heart belongs to you."

"Riku...Whatever I ever had for a heart...shall always be yours," she replied softly, shutting her eyes.

"Then you'll come with me...? To find Kairi and Sora?" he asked.

She nodded. "As I remember my promise."

He shut his eyes, lifting his head as he said loudly, "Destiny Island!"

With that, they both vanished from this place, the darkness left to its cold, icy state.

Standing there, she looked out the window, running out to see for a closer look. Her long red hair blew in the ocean breeze, her brown dress doing the same. She put her hands behind her back, interested by what it was falling from the sky. It was like a small meteor, blue and sailing silently towards the ocean. She turned back to the house, hearing her name.

"Hey, Kairi, what is that?"

"Sora, get out here! You gotta come see this!" she yelled, soon looking back to the object continuing to fall...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ta-Da! The end of the last chapter! Thank ever so much for reading and please review on your way out!


End file.
